


重

by bambusaceae



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical Hetalia, Prague Spring
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambusaceae/pseuds/bambusaceae
Summary: 1968年8月21日，多瑙河行动之后的第二天，华约联军在布拉格百无聊赖地散步。On 21st August, 1968, the second day of invading Czechoslovakia, the Warsaw Pact countries - Hungary, DDR, Poland and Bulgaria - came together wandering in Prague.
Relationships: Czech Republic & Poland (Hetalia), Czech Republic/Slovakia (Hetalia), Hungary/Poland (Hetalia), Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	重

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [轻](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624505) by [bambusaceae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambusaceae/pseuds/bambusaceae). 



> 是《轻》的后续。

伊丽莎白顺着楼梯爬到地面上，被秋季的日光晃着了视线。天空是一片清白，连云也寥寥无几。她揉了两下眼睛，一只手从后面抓住了她的衣角。她回头看，刚刚还傻楞在原地的基尔伯特气喘吁吁地追了上来。

“再陪我一会儿，匈牙利。”他把手握成一团揉进她的衣角。

“为什么？我也有自己的事。”

“你干扰了我的工作，你要对我负责。”

伊丽莎白讪笑：“嗬！你从哪学到的这种鬼话？跟波兰吗？”

基尔伯特已经把扭打时弄乱的衣领整理好了，可头发还是因为在地上滚了一圈而乱糟糟的。他腰上的枪套空空如也——那支手枪落到了她的口袋里——看起来狼狈而无害。“我以前不说这种话吗？我不记得了。”

他们纠结了半晌往哪个方向去。基尔伯特指向市区的方向，说他们该去追捕逃逸的背叛者。于是他们就走，贴着小路的边缘，相隔一米并肩慢悠悠地走着。不时有苏联坦克从他们后面开来，朝着布拉格市区长驱直入。从驾驶舱探出头来的年轻大头兵必然不知道这将是他们最后一段一往无前的路途。

他们越过个拐角的时候，布拉格王宫的尖顶从天台上探了出来，穿透日光。基尔伯特的目光落在了上面。“波西米亚真的变了好多。”他说，“‘谁还没个弟弟呢！’——以前可没见她这样在乎这个‘弟弟’。如果是以前的她，肯定会丢下累赘自己跑的。”

伊丽莎白仰天笑了一声，“据我所知，那得是你弟弟的功劳。大战对他们俩来说的改变可大了。”

基尔伯特嘟囔道：“对所有人来说都是。”

他们在下一个路口转弯时步伐打了交叉，伊丽莎白撞上了基尔伯特，他便顺势轻轻搂住了她的手臂，手掌小心地拢着她的手肘，轻轻地抚摸。伊丽莎白挑挑眉，她把这视为他对刚才攻击的道歉。“他是怎么告诉你这玩意的？”

“……我们能不提他吗？”

伊丽莎白揪了揪他的衣角，“刚刚拧我胳膊的人可是你啊。你要对我负责。”

基尔伯特也讪笑了一声，她肯定是跟波兰学的。“他的原话是……‘叛徒一定会帮助叛徒’。”

“啊哈，所以紧急时刻，忠诚可靠的民主德国同志可务必要帮他采取终极手段。”伊丽莎白装模作样地说，特意模仿了苏维埃字正腔圆的俄语发音。基尔伯特的脸色真的变得铁青，捏着她的手也更紧了。

伊丽莎白于是贴过去，反环抱住了他的手臂。

“我不痛。别想了。”

他们只是顺着并不熟悉的路一直往下走，在又一个不知名的路口遇到了人民波兰。菲利克斯插着裤袋哼着小曲朝两人打了个招呼，看起来过分惬意了。看他拿在手里打转的枪，基尔伯特警觉了起来。

“你遇到他们了。”基尔伯特说。

“你遇到他们了。”菲利克斯说。

“你把他们放了。”基尔伯特说。

“你把他们放了。”菲利克斯说，“我要告诉俄罗斯。”

“我没有！”

伊丽莎白拉住差点跳脚的基尔伯特，朝笑得一脸狡猾的菲利克斯嗔怪地甩一下手。“好了波兰，别逗他啦。是我放的。”

她摸着基尔伯特的背给他顺气。基尔伯特十分郁闷，匈牙利揶揄他不过是以眼还眼，可波兰确实有挤兑他的爱好，这害他想起刚刚被波西米亚和斯洛伐克轻易激怒的狼狈。斯拉夫人似乎就是有这方面的天赋。

伊丽莎白指指被涂黑或敲烂的路牌，虽然她也不完全懂捷克语，可那上头的文字现在是一点看不清了。“怎么成这样了？”

“捷克人泼的黑漆，为了让开过来的军队找不到路。”菲利克斯耸耸肩，“我看见好几个苏联人对着俄捷双语地图发懵了！他们拿枪指着捷克人问路，可是捷克人胡指一通，他们也没法求证。”

菲利克斯领着他们走，一边走一边竖起耳朵听，捕捉到了树冠里藏着的长尾山雀细微的声音，模仿鸟叫吹了一声口哨，基尔伯特皱皱眉。“说实话，换我就不会把他们放出来。他们待在牢里还更安全，布拉金斯基眼不见心不烦。但在外面，一旦被抓就是押去莫斯科的事了。”他瞟了一眼伊丽莎白。“或者华沙。看他心情。”

“这你错怪我了，确实不是故意放出来的。没人想到怎么民主德国还能被斯洛伐克偷了钥匙。”

菲利克斯爆发出一阵笑声，基尔伯特尴尬地瞪了伊丽莎白一眼。

“但如果捷斯卡应该要为这事负责，她是不是可以被抓去华沙？如果布拉金斯基太忙，我可以代劳的。”菲利克斯像上党课时积极回答问题的好学生一样将一只手举过头。

基尔伯特哼了一声，“如果你想整她，为什么一开始还要放走他们？”

“你真的是非常不解风情，民主德国。”菲利克斯翻了个白眼。“你看这对甜甜蜜蜜的小夫妻正谈着恋爱呢，你舍得打搅吗？怎么说也得先让他们谈一谈，不然太残忍了。”

基尔伯特不理会他的戏弄，说：“但是苏联同志这次应该没有把捷克斯洛伐克带走的意思。他们已经带走了杜布切克。显然苏联同志有跟伊莎那时不同的考量。”

“你能不能别跟那一口一个苏联同志了？听得让人掉鸡皮疙瘩。”

“习惯而已，波兰同志。”基尔伯特朝菲利克斯挂起一个假笑，“怎么你不让我干脆别说俄语了？”

“未为不可。”

“那说什么，德语吗？”伊丽莎白哼了一声。

“哼，当然是波兰语了！你们俩都会说。”菲利克斯啪啪地鼓了两下掌。如果不是躲得快，波兰王国得挨上匈牙利王国和条顿骑士团一人一脚。他马上指向一旁，“嘿！快看——”

基尔伯特本以为他在转移话题，却看见一个孤零零矗立在路边的电话亭，杂草锦簇，里面蓦然站着一个保加利亚人民共和国。

“保加利亚！”听到伊丽莎白的喊声哥斯塔转过头来，放下话筒打开电话亭的门走出来。“你怎么在这里？刚刚俄罗斯还让我找你来着，说你送完波西米亚他们之后就不见人了。”

哥斯塔看了一眼基尔伯特，顿了一下才回答：“我在给罗马尼亚打电话。”

狗屁呢，谁信路边的电话亭能打国际长途。基尔伯特想。而且看这座电话亭可怜的模样，一定是已经废弃了至少三十年了。说不定当年他和路德维希从这条路开进来的时候，这里就已经有蜘蛛在织网了。

“别紧张。”菲利克斯朝他笑笑，指着基尔伯特。“瞧，民主德国同志也在翘班。”

他们于是继续不紧不慢地散着步，在下一个十字路口准备朝市区方向转时，菲利克斯突然拽住他们往反方向去，赶着他们走进一条名不见经传的小巷。这儿偏僻到没有捷克人专登来涂黑路标，二楼露台伸出来的挂钩上颤巍巍吊着一块苍老的手写广告牌。

“我请你们喝咖啡。”他说，“我知道布拉格哪里的咖啡最好喝。”

“你为什么会知道布拉格哪里的咖啡最好喝？”

“三八年。咱受他弟邀约来布拉格的时候？”菲利克斯朝基尔伯特努了努下巴，“我那会逛得还挺爽。”

“但店面现在不一定还在了。”哥斯塔说。

“那可未必。之前听立陶说过，他们商业的改造是斯洛伐斯卡在负责——”菲利克斯狡黠地笑了一下，“而捷斯卡喜欢喝咖啡。”

伊丽莎白用手肘顶了一下基尔伯特的腰，“可不要告诉苏联同志啊，民主德国同志。”

“打趣我有这么好玩？这种个体小商贩又不在改造范围内。”

菲利克斯叫他们在门口等着，因为他们身上都穿着外来者的军装，而他不知什么时候已经换了一套便装了。据他所说，这是三八年为了逛街方便摸索出来的好办法。

店里一个人也没有，这时候也许所有人都跑到市区上街去了，没人有闲心来一家偏僻的老店喝咖啡。他们站在里面人看不到的位置，透过窗户看见菲利克斯熟稔地按了两下柜台上的电铃，一个老妇人揭开帘子走出来。他们不知道在说什么，只看见菲利克斯和老人聊得十分愉快。老人慢吞吞地做好四杯咖啡后，菲利克斯从衣兜里掏出了几块硬币放在了小托盘上，看起来是捷克的货币。他捧起咖啡塞进刚刚取好的纸袋里，临走时还不忘给老妇人抛了个飞吻。

“你好恶心啊，跟法国人似的。”基尔伯特说，菲利克斯白了他一眼，把咖啡递给另三人。

“你知道吗，这个女人叫雅娜。上次我来的时候她还只是在给老掌柜——她爹——帮工呢，现在她已经是老板娘了。”菲利克斯喝了一大口，说，“她说她女儿和孙子一大早都出门去了，去给俄国人使绊子。她还说她原本很喜欢俄国人的，他们家都是，因为她儿子被德国人枪毙了。哦，她还会跳芭蕾舞。”

伊丽莎白一边走一边喝，赞许道：“好东西，我平时喝的简直是马尿。”

“那可不，我的品味。”菲利克斯满意极了，“倒是他们，打了一仗竟然味道还没变！感谢布拉格的完好。咱们的心脏可没这个待遇。”

哥斯塔也舔了舔嘴唇表示同意，只有基尔伯特抿了一口以后放下杯子，皱了皱眉。“这不好喝。”

“这很不错了！”菲利克斯惊愕道，“你平时生活得有多奢靡，民主德国同志？布拉金斯基是每天有高级咖啡喝吗？你也有份？”

“没有那种事。”基尔伯特否认道，“苏联同志的生活很朴素，和所有的同志们一样。”

“我信你个……”

菲利克斯把手里的纸杯掂了掂，猛地朝基尔伯特丢过去。后者以应对恐袭的速度闪开，纸杯轻飘飘地落在了地上，空空如也，没有预料中的液体倾洒。

“你喝得也太快了。”基尔伯特叹为观止，“铺张浪费。”

他们至少都知道不在同志的国家里随地丢垃圾。他们拿着纸杯，直到进入最热闹的地段才见到垃圾桶。随着他们把咖啡杯一个个丢进去，街道上沸腾的人声也逐渐传入他们的耳中。

他们看向基尔伯特，眼神询问他打算如何抓捕闹事者的祖国呢？基尔伯特的表情滞住了，含糊地说这里的视野太差，他甚至无法透过人群看见他们的目标在哪里。

“你就是想翘班。”菲利克斯判决道。

“你放屁。”基尔伯特说。

“那我带您去个视野好的地方吧，民主德国同志。”菲利克斯说。

此时所有记者的镜头都对准了广场上的市民、国旗和苏联人，不会有人留意到一个穿着便装、三个穿着别国军装的人像五岁不知死的小孩或者蜘蛛一样攀上国立博物馆的外墙。菲利克斯几乎是三两步蹿上去的，他们都知道他有些什么多动症一类的毛病；哥斯塔第二个爬到屋顶上抓住那儿装饰用的金属栏杆。伊丽莎白也善于爬树，但当她最后要抓上房檐时，左手一个打滑差点握空，幸好被菲利克斯一把抓住拉了上去。

基尔伯特又想问她究竟还疼不疼，但记起伊丽莎白让他别再去想了。

他们都登上了博物馆的平顶，惬意地坐稳好，和博物馆正门口的圣瓦茨拉夫的视线一个方向，俯瞰整个人头攒动的广场。远处，苏联的铁兽乖巧地在路边排着队，企图挤进布拉格中心的大道，轧上广场的砖瓦；但失败了，他们被捷克斯洛伐克人挡在路口。布拉格人聚集起来和他们降落在机场一样快，让人很难想象这一切只发生在一天——不，还没到一天的时间里。

“捷克人真敢啊。”伊丽莎白说。

“最不该说这话的就是你。”基尔伯特嘟囔道，“他们可没有把人从坦克里揪出来绑树上打死。”

“看。”

他们顺着菲利克斯手指的方向看过去，找到了他们要找的人。捷克和斯洛伐克站在圣瓦茨拉夫像的底座上，身体紧紧倚靠在一起，亲密或是精疲力竭边缘的互相支撑。两人用两只手撑开一面剔透的三色旗。佩特拉的头发散乱了下来，蓬蓬的一团糟；安德雷高挑的身板驼着背，从这么远的后方也能看清大片大片的血迹。他们一定是在吼什么，在呼唤什么，或者是在唱什么。

莫斯科还没有给出要把捷克斯洛伐克视为敌人的命令，这是苏联人和他们的联军仍在尴尬地待命的主要原因。可这是他们的信息，捷克斯洛伐克本人是不知道的。他们怎么在不知道的情况下，仍然选择与苏联作对呢？已经有太多太多的教训了，他们理应明白苏联不会放任他们的出格行为才对。

他们听见了一阵参差不齐的歌声，被风吹得走音，仍然悠扬。他们并不熟悉这个曲调，但并不难判断，那必定是捷克斯洛伐克的国歌。

突然之间，菲利克斯开始笑，笑得上气不接下气，笑得眼泪也掉出来，笑得险些一脚踩空，跌进广场的人海中。

“瞧瞧他们，多快乐。这是在狂欢呢。像喝了酒一样，当然了，捷克人最喜欢喝酒了！”他说，“过几天他们甚至会穿吊钟裙子、戴花头巾、系花腰带出来的，就像他们欢庆红军将他们从德意志手中解放的时候——”

“让我们恭喜苏联同志！”他说。

“我们之中唯一出于崇拜而追随他的国家，现在也终于对他失望透顶了。”

他们并不怪他对叛逆者的同情，联军处在以他心脏为名的正义之师中，正在侵犯他们往昔同志的主权。他们不怪他觉得荒唐，何况他们早熟知他，即使人民波兰该惩罚这些受西方人蛊惑了的叛逆者们，波兰却本能难以抗拒革命的狂欢。

他们其实都难以抗拒革命的狂欢，没有人能抗拒。即使他们最初不是像捷克斯洛伐克那样自己选择了这条道路，也必然在哪一个时刻曾经笃信并真诚地试图爱过这一切。

只是现在已经不再有了。

他们坐在这场喧闹的上空。联军已经悉数进入了布拉格，就在他们的脚下；可他们却坐在布拉格的上空，坐在冲突的上空，像是因过于轻盈而飘起的羽毛，轻若飞扬的尘埃，轻若明日即将消逝的东西。

铁幕此端的历史是一张草图，出自命中注定无法拥有生死经验的人类之笔，从基尔伯特的边境到菲利克斯的工厂至伊丽莎白的大厦与佩特拉安德雷的广场。没有必然，没有注定，他们所经历的一切都从未彩排，轻得像每一个如蜉蝣般短暂的人类生命。

联军浮在空中，不知所措的苏联履带无法逾越人群迈进广场一步。他们一样地浮在捷克斯洛伐克的空中，只有捷克斯洛伐克人沉在底下。

只有他们是重的，这是属于他们的时刻。

“再等一会儿吧。”菲利克斯说，“这里的视野还是太差啦。”

提问：

从关押捷克斯洛伐克的市郊地牢到瓦茨拉夫广场一共需要经过多少个路口？


End file.
